


帝王组织泰坦行为学研究小组针对非同一物种泰坦生物求偶交配及繁衍行为观察报告与因素分析

by ArisuSachiko



Category: Godzilla (2014)
Genre: M/M, Other, 但拉顿的身体明显不这么想, 其实也不算ntr, 其实作者英语真的不好, 内有ntr情节, 基多拉真的对拉顿有兴趣, 拉顿也真的不想和基多拉发生关系, 有谁能告诉我生理改造用英文怎么打tag？, 看文章请不要脑补赵忠祥语音, 迫害拉顿是每一个基多拉永生教信徒的日常工作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuSachiko/pseuds/ArisuSachiko
Summary: 又是一个交配的季节……





	帝王组织泰坦行为学研究小组针对非同一物种泰坦生物求偶交配及繁衍行为观察报告与因素分析

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是我的朋友写的，我负责校对工作并代她发表在AO3，我朋友为了写这篇肉文，看了整整一个星期的动物世界，你们应当表扬/夸赞/吹捧/抚摸她

十年后的春天 远在中东的帝王基地里 通过基多拉遗骸克隆出来的 年轻基多拉正在躁动地挥舞着翅膀 这只拥有三个头一个身体的外形怪物 有着一身金黄色的鳞片 即使在基地内部 没有太多灯光 这头年轻的基多拉依然那么耀眼  
年轻的基多拉在基地里甩了甩头，发出一声闷吼。很明显这头年轻的基多拉对现在的处境十分不满。他转了个身挥动着翅膀 。而帝王组织的高层与研究员正接待相关记者与领导的例行访问。帝王组织的头目对于这头年轻的基多拉 基地头目有着很多的培育经验 以及自己的养育心得

“一开始 实验培育并不成功 但是我们没有放弃 后来我们通过跟联合国合作 共同研发新的仪器来解决 可以克隆培养出新的基多拉”

我们根据采访得出 基多拉有200多米 翅膀长约500多米 浑身长满金色的鳞片 有着有力的双足 而基多拉这双巨大的翅膀其实并不是用于飞行的 

“是的 我们根据这些年的饲养 观察出 基多拉是靠反重力悬浮起来的 翅膀仅用于调整方向”

这位年过半百的基地组织头目 带领记者们参观基多拉儿时的安全活动室

“他那个时候刚从培养室出来 才那么大，大约有一头长颈鹿那么高 这是他最喜欢的玩具 一只毛绒兔子但无论怎么说，它的成长速度都超过了人类所能理解的范围，这也许是和基多拉的再生能力有关，也就是说这头基多拉极有可能延续着它先辈的记忆与性情。”言下之意就是这条龙可能并非新个体而是仅仅是先前的个体进行了复原。但老干部没有说穿。

“根据泰坦档案里的纪录，基多拉十分凶残，每到一处地方就会房倒屋塌，经过人工培育的基多拉会不会也会跟以前一样具有强大的破坏性与攻击性呢？”  
面对这个问题，帝王组织的老干部会心一笑。  
“我们非常确保我们培养的基多拉性情温和，不具有主动攻击性，就算我像这样打开它活动室的天窗，它也绝对不会………”

伴随着人们慌乱无措的尖叫声，这头号称温顺乖巧的基多拉迅速的穿过了打开的天窗，于众目睽睽之下消失在了天空中，只留给老领导一个金闪闪的背影。

“请…请大家不要惊慌，它很快就会飞回来的。”老干部表面笑嘻嘻，内心慌得一批，“它也许，只是去买几个橘子。”

而在这时 已经把斐济群岛当成第二个家的翼龙型泰坦——拉顿正在火上顶上挥舞着翅膀。它看起来 好极了，本着属于蜜月圣地的斐济因为拉顿的到来变得更加火热，许多游客慕名而来，想见见这只巨大的怪兽。拉顿恰巧很喜欢被围观的感觉，无论是闪光灯，亦或者是24小时无间断的电视直播，它享受着被人群用目光洗礼就如同当年的太阳王一般。  
受季风影响，水量充沛的漫长的雨季悄然来临，万物复苏，而动物也开始了自己美妙的求爱之旅   
在斐济群岛附近的火山上 拉顿正张开翅膀 挥舞着 发出奇异且又刺耳的声音 这种声音与以往的叫声有所不同 像是在呼唤着什么 它不时回头瞅瞅自己在火山里新安搭的新房 看来拉顿正在呼唤着自己同类的雌性同伴 这可真是一次让人类大开眼界 亲眼目睹远古生物的求偶场面，而拉顿似乎并不介意人类的目光与直播设备在远处静静地等待着这场求爱，毕竟这头泰坦认为它的一切行为理应得到观摩。

根据其余基地的监控 远在西班牙的帕卡亚火山下突然开始剧烈活动 根据数值检测 帕卡亚火山下很可能栖息着一只雌性拉顿

就在所有国家都在直播报道，国际组织开始准备维护时，一场突如其来的风暴打断了这场求爱。从云层中慢慢的出现了那头脱离控制的，成年的基多拉，它缓缓落地，张开双翼嚎叫着。像是在跟拉顿宣誓主权。难道这头基多拉想要占领这座火山成为自己的栖息地，抢占雌性拉顿   
还是说保留了先祖记忆的它只是单纯的想报之前拉顿的反骨之仇

可是拉顿并没有示弱。他同样张开双翼，伸长脖子以示警告。随后不停地煽动翅膀，翅膀挥动带出的风并没有给基多拉带来多大的影响 对面的基多拉更是不急 它饶有兴趣的看着拉顿 三个头互相交流着 说着让人听不懂话   
就在外星异神和远古巨兽剑拔弩张的时候 检测人员发现有一股强大的辐射冲击波正在从太平洋海底向南驶来 速度想当惊人 这肯定就是哥斯拉了 正当工作人员以为又一场大战即将发生的时候 能量源突然避开了斐济岛 朝着中国南海游去

“这太奇怪了”我们拜访帝王研究协会工作人员“一般哥斯拉应该应战才对 ”

“能量源在中国南海附近停下了”

就在大家疑惑的时候，基多拉突然向拉顿发出进攻，它伸长了脖子抖动着，拉顿也不甘示弱。 正当它挥舞着翅膀想要飞起来的时候，基多拉的双头突然咬住拉顿翅膀，将拉顿用力的拖拽到地上。  
“它这是要吃了拉顿吗？”看着屏幕转播的研究员们对此打算询问一下对泰坦行为颇有研究的陈博士  
但由于各种原因，陈博士表示不想回答。对外界的人类来说，这种事好奇又可怕，没人知道基多拉到底要对拉顿做什么 

被拖到地上的拉顿甩了甩头，被比自己大三倍的基多拉强行压制到地上让它吃了不少苦头。它必须赶在雌性拉顿赶来之前把这个大家伙打发走  
正当拉顿想要起来的时候，基多拉用巨大身体慢慢附上拉顿，这种奇怪的举动让人类不免觉得有些眼熟。当拉顿发觉基多拉现在的行为并不是报仇，而是要做别的事情的时候，它突然猛烈的挣扎起来。

然而拉顿无论怎样反抗在基多拉眼里都像是一只雏鸟在成鸟的翅膀下嬉闹，这将有可能是一场没有任何感情的交配。没有像其他动物求偶那样准备好让对方满意的礼物以及显示自己独特魅力的基多拉选择单刀直入。  
“不过 他是否有意识到这只并非雌性，而是一只雄性呢？”一名研究员小声提问，但其余人的注意力都被转播的画面所吸引了。  
这可能会成为拉顿一辈子的噩梦。基多拉的三个头发挥着不同的用处，左边的头似乎对挣扎的拉顿很感兴趣。他低下头，饶有兴趣观察着拉顿的反应。右边的头选择钳住拉顿一侧的飞翼。尽管知道拉顿在自己身下无法乱动，警惕的右头还是选择这样做。  
而中间的头正在欣赏此时的景象，它晃了晃比拉顿大两倍的脑袋，张开双翅围住拉顿，仿佛在向示人炫耀自己的归属物，以及自己接下来要做些什么 。

交配

不管是在动物世界还是在泰坦的世界里，交配都是存在的，也是必不可少的。它们用着人类想不到的方式去吸引雌性，以得到交配权。动物与泰坦的交配方式很相近却又不尽相同， 现在基多拉用与整个前肢融为一体的飞翼支撑在地上，来确保身体的稳定性。身体下沉，有力的双腿也顺势弯曲，尾部翘起不停拍打着，像是在寻找泄殖腔。这场景十分可笑，巨大的基多拉附在拉顿上面，不停的寻找着入口。这对它来说确实有些过分，因为相比基多拉来说，拉顿确实太小了。但在动物圈里，确实也有这种相似的场面，比如海豹和企鹅   
当然它现在可能不会考虑太多，基多拉慢慢从腹部隐蔽的，被鳞片覆盖的裂口处伸出生殖器，这对于拉顿来说可真是个大东西，三个头附身下去，左边的头伸出分叉的舌头想安慰性的舔舐拉顿。这反而让一直在反抗的拉顿受到更大的惊吓。拉顿的挣扎牵连着身下的火山也不断翻滚出岩浆。但这对基多拉来说并没有什么作用，拉顿躲避着基多拉左边的头，而右边的头也不打算放过拉顿，它松开钳制的嘴，象征性的蹭了蹭火鸟的身躯。中间的头最后低了下去，先是嗅了嗅拉顿的背，随后一口咬穿了火山岩的护甲，固定住颈部。紧接着基多拉巨大的生殖器找到了那小小的泄殖腔 。

基多拉慢慢的把生殖器挤了进去，这对它来说可能有些困难，但或许这相较于普通的交配来说会更有感觉。对于动物来说，不是所有交配都是为了繁殖，也不是所有交配都是愉快的 

但基多拉很快就掌握住了技巧，它均匀的呼吸着，慢慢的让尾巴蜷了起来——这是部分动物交配会有的动作，随后它的下半身开始缓慢的抖动起来。  
被迫交配的拉顿在被进入后，反抗越来越少了，叫声也越来越小，如此看来就算是空中巨兽，火焰恶魔，在基多拉的控制下也变得不值一提。  
在动物世界里，任何交配都不能算得上强奸，也许在泰坦的世界里也是一样。可怜的拉顿，就算它能请的起最贵的律师，这场官司也没办法打下去。

这场交配差不多进行了一个多小时，基多拉看起来精力依然旺盛，相反，拉顿的体力已经被透支了。它在基多拉身下紧闭着双眼，不时抽搐着，而基多拉的三个头面对这样的场面时表现也不同，左边的头用颈部不停摩擦着拉顿的右翼，同时还用头顶了顶对方。右边的头则是很享受的在拉顿的颈部舔舐着，看起来是想让对方醒过来一样。最后中间的头——也是负责指挥下令的那个，用自己的下巴在拉顿的背部反复磨蹭。  
它看起来并不是特别高兴，也许是认为拉顿在这场强奸式的交配中的反应不是自己想要的。基多拉巨大的生殖器在释放后缓缓退出，随之还带出了一些生理液体。这种富含精细胞，由水 果糖和蛋白质以及少量葡萄糖组成的，放射性的奶白色粘稠物，顺着基多拉得生殖器和拉顿的泄殖腔稀稀拉拉的滴落到由石灰岩组成的岛屿上。

让屏目前的研究员们觉得不可思议的是，在一起结束后，基多拉中间的头缓缓抬起来，和其他的两个头简单的交流了一下，它们像是在交换着策略。  
恢复短暂自由意识的拉顿在基多拉庞大的身体下动了动。这只被强行交配的拉顿必须在基多拉发现之前赶紧逃离这场灾难。因为没人知道接下来基多拉要干什么，它可能在愉悦之后就把拉顿开肠破肚。

可正当拉顿想要挥动翅膀之时，基多拉迅速的用身体压倒性的把拉顿压在身下。它看起来并没有生气，而是拍打了一下长而翘的双尾。接下来，基多拉的三个头慢慢附到拉顿身上，用长满鳞片的颈部蹭着拉顿的身体。  
基多拉像是开窍了一样，开始了类似于前戏的举动。左边头颅用灵活分叉的舌头舔舐着拉顿的颈部与翅膀的交界处，右边的头轻轻的伏在地上，对着拉顿吹气，像是在挑逗一样。不一会还伸出舌头舔了一下拉顿的犄角。而中间的头则用舌头反复的在拉顿的背上舔舐，让带有自己气味的唾液薄薄地覆盖在上面，期间还是不是用鼻子轻轻得蹭一下，像是在安慰拉顿一样。当然基多拉的下半身也没有停下来 它那将近有拉顿体长四分之一的巨大生殖器在体外不停地蹭着泄殖腔，拉顿刚刚被施暴过的泄殖腔还在时不时的往外排出液体。很难想象这对于基多拉的生殖器来说过于娇小的泄殖腔即将要迎来第二次冲击。

拉顿在基多拉的三个头的攻势下慢慢放松了身体，些许是基多拉太会做前期工作，拉顿居然缓缓张开嘴发出一些雏鸟般娇俏细小的声音。就在拉顿逐渐放松身体的时候，基多拉又把它那巨大的生殖器塞了进去，大概是因为第一次过后残存的精液还在里面，第二次交配的进入方便了许多。 被再次光临的拉顿尖叫起来，它试图挣扎，翅膀却被上方的基多拉用利齿钳住。现在的拉顿就像被压在巨石下面的小虫。

基多拉继续抖动着身体，但这比第一次的动作来说已经轻了一些，到底是为什么可以让基多拉对拉顿如此着迷？泰坦的世界到底还有多少秘密没有被发现？在基多拉的操作下，拉顿把头慢慢扬起一些，如同是用尽全力一般左右躲闪上面三个头围攻，然而它的喉咙里不停地发出那些复杂而奇异的声音，时而大时而小，一会低沉一会儿又显得无比娇俏。拉顿看起来，既享受又懊恼。正在火焰恶魔被基多拉的行为弄得不知所措的时候，天空传来了另外的声音。

根据摄像机传达到屏幕上的画面，研究员们发现这就是那只拉顿一开始召唤的雌性拉顿。  
“看来我们的这位拉顿姑娘看到这一幕要疯掉了”其中一位研究员叹了一口气。

那头雌性的拉顿先是在空中盘旋，像是想找一个合适的落脚点。它嘴里不停地发出尖利刺耳的叫声， 像是对基多拉抢走自己罗密欧的举动表示不满。  
而基多拉也不示弱，三颗头颅同时上扬对着雌性拉顿的吼叫起来，下半身不光没有停下的意思，反而慢慢加快起速度。  
这对身下的雄性拉顿来说，简直又尴尬又糟糕。先是被基多拉强行交配，现在被同类异性看到。这头本来可以成为一生配偶的雌性拉顿，最后落到了雄性拉肚和基多拉的前面。它们相隔300米左右，雌性拉顿相比雄性拉顿，体型略为娇小，它面对着基多拉张开翅膀嚎叫着。而基多拉身下的雄性拉顿挣扎的越来越厉害，快感和羞耻感催使着拉顿想要逃离这里，然而在基多拉的身， 无论拉顿怎样挣扎都无济于事。它同时也在对着雌性拉顿鸣叫着。但由于肺部一直被基多拉压迫，下半身被掌控着，导致发出的声音总是雏鸟一般颤抖稚嫩。基多拉左边的头垂了下来，当着雌性拉顿的面用舌头舔了一下雄性拉顿的角。  
这看起来像是一种示威，或者说是炫耀。在三颗头的努力下，基多拉的气味慢慢覆盖在雄性拉顿身上，对于对面的雌性拉顿来说，这相当于面前的雄性拉顿除了长得像同类，其他都已经不属再于自己了。它从内到外都沾着基多拉的味道。这对于只忠于自己的拉顿来说是一种耻辱。  
雌性拉顿发出一阵奇怪的声音。那种声线让人及其不舒服，如同是是嘲讽般的口气，随后它头也不回的飞走了 

雌性拉顿飞走不久后，基多拉迎来了第二次高潮，而拉顿把头贴在地面上无力地颤抖着，除了因为高潮带来的抽搐再也没有什么反应。处于上位的基多拉则扬起脖子吼叫着。这三颗头像是达成了某种目的，或者说是因为什么事物而达成了一致。随后他收起了自己的生殖器，在拉顿旁边把身体盘了来，巨大的翅膀收着在身躯两侧，三颗头静静交叠着盘绕起来。随后基多拉慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
时间过了许久，在察觉到基多拉没有反应后，拉顿挣扎了爬了起来。虽然承受住了基多拉的体重和贯穿，但这并不代表它就愿意待在基多拉身旁。  
如今的基多拉看起来看起来并没有想要继续统治地球以及其他泰坦的想法，也就是说现在的基多拉对于拉顿来说没有什么特别的用处，拉顿现在没必要对它俯首称臣，它想要做的只有赶紧离开这里。  
连清理自己的时间都没有的拉顿急忙慌挥动双翼，刚要起飞的它瞬间就被基多拉的打了下来。看来这次交配让拉顿消耗了不少体力，连基本的躲避都没做到。基多拉支起身躯，三只头颅轻咬着把拉顿带到了自己身旁，随后用翅膀与自身重量盖住了拉顿。 

在随后的几天里，研究员们通过更加精密的摄像头继续观察着。基多拉没有想老干部所说的飞回他自己的基地，而是一直在这座小岛上与拉顿生活。一开始的拉顿还在示好，想让基多拉放松警惕然后 趁着基多拉熟睡的时候离开这里。但每次都被基多拉抓住，进行强制交配。后来拉顿开始刻意和基多拉保持着距离，一旦基多拉靠的太近，拉顿就会发出警告。然而有的时候警告并没有什么用，基多拉不但没有愤怒，反而特别享受这种感觉。

随后的两个月里，研究员们通过帝王组织的检测仪与射线扫描发现拉顿的身体发生了变化，它的内部正在长出新的器官，但是同时以前的器官并没有被代替。

拉顿可能发展出了第二性别，或者说是被基多拉发展出了第二性别。这位善于改造地表环境的外神或许对生命体也有着一定的改造力。有可能在不久的将来，这头雄性拉顿或者说这头拥有两种性别的拉顿将会在这座岛屿上降生出怪异的，超出人类生物科技理解范围的新生命


End file.
